


Fast Food Nation

by gryffindorJ



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-13
Updated: 2009-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-22 18:57:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16603682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindorJ/pseuds/gryffindorJ
Summary: For the temptress known as spacefragments. Thanks to tailoredshirt for the clean up and aunt_agatha for the nudge.





	Fast Food Nation

**Author's Note:**

> For the temptress known as spacefragments. Thanks to tailoredshirt for the clean up and aunt_agatha for the nudge.

Dean: Hello?  
Cas: Dean? It's Cas.   
Dean: I know.  
Cas: How did you know it's me?  
Dean: Caller ID. It shows me your number when my phone rings.   
Cas: Oh.  
Dean: Why are you calling me anyway?  
Cas: I can't hear you. Why are you talking so quietly?   
Dean: You can hear me fine.   
Cas: Sam's there, isn't he?   
Dean: No…I just wasn't able to talk just then. Why are you calling me?  
Cas: Where are you?  
Dean: I'm in—  
Cas: No, don't tell me.   
Dean: Why?   
Cas; What are you wearing?   
Dean: Normally I have to pay nine ninety-five a minute for this sort of thing, but I'm game. Lets see…nothing.   
Cas: Surely you have something on, Dean.   
Dean: A smile.   
Cas: Panties. You're wearing panties. Black. Lace ones.   
Dean: _Cas_ …I don't know, I don't really want to play that game right now—  
Cas: Pink, then. You are wearing dark, pink, panties.   
Dean: Hmph  
Cas: How do they feel?  
Dean: They're tight on my balls.   
Cas: Need me to suck on them till they feel better?   
Dean: Yeah…then what would you do?  
Cas: Lick my way up the back of your dick. Are you hard?  
Dean: Oh God, yes. The head of my dick is pushing above the panties.   
Cas: I would suck on the head of your dick until you started whimpering and ask for more.   
Dean: I do not whimper.   
Cas: Dean. When I was licking your ass, you cried like a small child begging me to "get on with it" and shove myself into you.   
Dean: I sometimes whimper, but you weep like a girl.   
Cas: Yes, and?   
Dean: If you were here I would tie your hands above your head and sit far enough away so you couldn't touch me, then slowly jack myself off until you were weeping from frustration. Then I would come all over you.   
Cas: You should lick it all up. Every drop. Tell me where you are.  
Dean: Cas—it's not really the best—I mean—  
Cas: Where _are_ you?  
Dean: I'm—  
Person A: Welcome to Dairy Queen, would you like to try one of our Cappuccino Chillers?   
Cas: You're in the drive-thru?   
Dean: No!   
Person A: Sorry, sir, I just have to offer it to everyone.   
Dean: No, not you! Cas, I'll have to call you back.  
 _Click._


End file.
